De l'importance de participer à un banquet
by Cerlufy-le-chat-en-furie
Summary: Bixlow avait changé ses habits pour la fête. Oui, il s'était chargé d'être présentable pour un banquet royal, fallait faire bonne figure..


**Note de**** l'auteur:** Voici un autre fanfiction de Bixanna. Je sais, j'en ai une autre sur le feu mais... mais rien. Désolée! Au moins j'écrit, c'est le principal non?

Bref! J'espère que ce texte vous plaira.

* * *

De l'importance de participer à un banquet.

Bixlow avait changé ses habits pour la fête. Oui, il s'était chargé d'être présentable pour un banquet royal, fallait faire bonne figure. Ou plutôt, il avait été forcé de changer ses habits parce que « porter sa tenue quotidienne lorsqu'on est invité par la famille royale, ce n'est pas pensable » lui avait dit Ever Green en lui tendant ses vêtements. Et, une fois n'était pas coutume, il lui avait obéi parce qu'elle faisait vraiment peur. Au début, il avait gardé son casque pour éviter de perdre le contrôle de son pouvoir (enfin, c'est ce qu'il s'était répété parce que ça rendait mieux que « sans mon casque je me sens vulnérable… ») mais Ever le lui avait littéralement arraché lorsqu'ils s'étaient revus à l'entrée de la salle.

Il était donc maintenant seul, sans ses poupées tiki qui lui avaient été sauvagement confisquées (vile femme !), en train de bouder comme un enfant de quatre ans à qui on aurait refusé une glace. En plus, Ever Green et Fried lui avaient interdit de sourire « pour l'image ». Il avait bien essayé de le faire pour les emmerder, mais Ever lui avait attrapé la langue et l'avait tirée tandis que Fried murmurait de douces menaces à l'oreille du bleu comme dire à tout le monde qu'il était fan de Bob l'Eponge Magique. Bixlow ne pouvait donc que bouder. Cependant, son moral remonta en flèche lorsqu'il l'aperçut dans la salle. Elle était magnifique dans sa robe noire qui accentuait la blancheur de ses cheveux, et hantait tous ses rêves, surtout les plus érotiques… Lisanna Strauss.

Elle tentait de convaincre l'ancienne fille de Sabertooth de rejoindre Fairy Tail et pas les autres guildes. S'ensuivit une bataille générale que Bixlow rejoint de bon cœur, heureux de pouvoir faire ressortir toutes ses émotions, de se défouler. Puis, un valet cria que le roi arrivait et les magiciens de la salle se calmèrent en attendant le souverain… Jusqu'à ce que Natsu apparaisse dans les attributs royaux et leur dise de s'amuser. Tous eurent un instant de surprise puis le sixième maitre, précédemment troisième, perdit son reste de cheveux en se lamentant et les autres magiciens se laissèrent convaincre et attaquèrent les tables croulant sous la nourriture.

Après la bataille, Bixlow était de bien meilleure humeur et le fait que la fille dont il était épris se retrouvât près de lui permit au bleu de rester heureux sans pour autant lui faire oublier les menaces de deux Raijinshûus et de le faire sourire. Ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Lisanna.

« Dis, Bixlow, j'ai remarqué que depuis le début du banquet, tu n'avais pas du tout sourit comme tu le fais habituellement…

-Alors comme ça, tu m'observes depuis le début du banquet ? Devrais-je me sentir flatté ? »

Il n'avait pas réussi à s'en empêcher. Flirter avec la benjamine des Strauss promettait toujours des réactions divertissantes de la part de la blanche, et cette fois ne fit pas exception. Elle rougit comme une tomate et commença à bégayer :

« N-n-non, e-enfin, je sais pas… Laisse tomber, c'est pas grave. »

Eh merde, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, il devait faire son célèbre sourire… Les commissures de ses lèvres commençaient déjà à remonter lorsque, dans son champ de vision, apparut Ever Green avec un regard rempli de menaces. Bixlow tenta donc d'enrayer ce processus qui lui était devenu si naturel après toutes ces années. Cependant, le résultat ne devait pas être très convaincant car Lisanna ne put s'empêcher d'éclater d'un rire violent qui la mena à se tenir les côtes et avec des larmes de rire coulant le long de ses joues. Puis, lorsqu'elle se fut relativement calmée et que seulement quelques gloussements intempestifs demeuraient, le bleu entreprit de lui raconter la vile traîtrise des Raijinshûus- en ôtant la partie sur Bob l'Eponge Magique- pensant que Lisanna compatirait.

« Mon pauvre Bixlow, ça doit être dur pour toi (_Yesss !_)… De rester sérieux plus de cinq minutes. (_Raté !_)

-Oi, je suis toujours sérieux !, se récria-t-il.

-Oui, mais tu n'en a pas l'air. Cela dit, tu es très beau ce soir.

-Mmph, toi aussi… »

Bixlow n'avait jamais été très doué pour les compliments (pas qu'il en eût fait de nombreux). En effet, dès qu'il en faisait, il souriait et cela résultait à la fuite de la personne complimentée. Mais, cette fois-ci, les menaces de Fried et Ever Green l'en empêchèrent, et la blanche accepta gracieusement le compliment, sans oublier de lui faire remarquer qu'il ressemblait à Gajeel en disant cette phrase.

Ils continuèrent à discuter durant toute la soirée, puis vint le moment où il lui fallut se retirer : Fried s'était soûlé pour avoir le courage de parler à Mirajane mais il avait mal calculé son coup et il était trop bourré pour pouvoir aligner deux mots. Elfmann aussi était ivre car il avait tenté de battre Cana **et** Bacchus dans un concours de boissons (« _Il n'y a que les cons qui n'apprennent pas de leurs erreurs passées_, avait pensé Bixlow. ») Ever Green et Mirajane étaient occupées, l'une à démontrer à une Erza concentrée sur son fraisier qu'elle était la fée de Fairy Tail et l'autre à discuter avec le maître.

Bixlow et Lisanna se dévouèrent donc pour ramener Fried et Elfmann dans leurs chambres. Le bleu avait bien sûr pris Elfmann qui était plus mastoc et beaucoup plus inconscient que Fried. Ils déposèrent le vert en premier puis ils conduisirent (_traînèrent_) le blanc dans son lit. Lisanna remercia Bixlow alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir et le bleu se retourna pour dire que c'était normal mais il entraperçut le visage de la benjamine des Strauss avec ses grands yeux innocents, ses joues rosées et ses lèvres… Il n'était peut-être pas aussi sobre qu'il le pensait ou bien son inconscient pensa qu'un moment comme ça ne se reproduirait plus, mais toujours est-il qu'il se baissa et pressa ses lèvres contre celles de la jeune femme pendant quelques secondes puis tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce, laissant une Lisanna figée par le choc.

Et il ne put s'en empêcher. Il fallait qu'il le fît. Il sourit de son sourire de psychopathe dans les couloirs de l'auberge.

Le jour suivant, de nombreux membres du personnel de nuit racontèrent à la gérante qu'ils avaient vu un meurtrier dans les couloirs et qu'ils ne travailleraient pas tant qu'ils n'étaient pas certains qu'il fut parti.


End file.
